


Call Me Kylo

by casbackwardstie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Medical Procedures, Scars, blunt rude behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbackwardstie/pseuds/casbackwardstie
Summary: Tasked with delivering paperwork to Systems Control, you’re sent on a wild goose chase when you’re told you need the sign-off signature from the Commander himself. The only problem is: You can’t find the Commander!





	Call Me Kylo

Some days you think back on how you got yourself into this mess in the first place and other days when you catch your mind delving into these thoughts you promptly scold yourself for reminiscing over things there are no use reminiscing. The past is in the past.

Arriving at the bridge for the nightly shift, you quietly grumble at the annoyance of being stuck on night-time shifts this week. Every once in a while, the higher-ups demand a shift in schedules; something of which they claim is for no purpose other than ‘needing to adapt and prepare for any possible situation at any given moment.’ A stupid excuse in your mind. Punching your employee holocard into the scanner, the ding acknowledges that you’ve officially checked-in for tonight.

Rounding the walkway headed for the entrance to the crew pit, Communications Leader Culvrea stops you in your tracks. “L/N, I need you to take these reports down to Systems Control right away.” Lips smacking as your lips part, you mentally question why these reports need to go to systems control. Taking the thick set of clipped papers, you turn around to head back through the security foyer down to Systems Control. 

Lucky for you, Systems Control isn’t too far from the Command Bridge. Indistinct chatter and footsteps echo throughout the air as the hallway becomes less and less occupied by the vast variety of people of whom belong to the First Order. Sighing to yourself the turbolift stop approaches on your right. Pressing the button you patiently wait for the lift. Entering the Control Center you find the employees busily typing away at the consoles and keyboards in front of them. Tapping and clicking fill the air; a dusty, old musk stuffs up the room. Confused,  not one person has even spared you a glance. Clearing your throat to try and get the attention of the person you assume to be the leader. He watches over the biggest monitor in the room. “I was, uh, told to bring these reports to Systems Control?” You voice somewhat loudly, disrupting the previous quiet. 

“And whom are they for?” The officer turns around with a scowl already present on their face. Eyes widening, you realize that Leader Culvrea didn’t give you a name. “Well?” Snatching the reports from your hands, your brows furrow as a frown emerges upon your lips. Rolling their eyes, the officer pushes the papers back in your chest. “We can’t follow this procedure unless the General signs his approval.” Shoulders falling from their tense state, disappointment fills your heart.

“ _Really_?” Your voice comes out much whinier than you’d intended. With a scoff from the officer, you roll your eyes at his behavior and walk out of the Control Center. The programmers in Systems Control have to be some of the rudest people you’ve ever encountered. No empathy or emotion as all they do is type into their little consoles and program whatever security systems are up and running in this flagship. 

Arriving back at the Command Bridge you hesitantly approach General Hux. Papers gripped tightly in your hands, you force a small, timid smile onto your lips to try and seem pleasant. “I went to Systems Control and they said they’d need your approval on this first, General.” His brows furrow as he takes the papers from you. Peering down at the words he reads them over. Pursing his lips, the General shakes his head.“This needs to be approved by the Commander, I’m afraid.” 

Lips parting only to close like a fish, your gaze falls to his feet before slowly nodding. “You’re dismissed, Officer.” Voice sterner than before, you take the hint and turn around for a moment before doing a complete one-eighty.

“Forgive me, General, but by any chance do you know where I can find the Commander?” The General waves his hand dismissively before giving you another glance. 

“It is not my job to keep track of that- _child_ \- but I had heard he was last in the Medical Bay.” Looking at you intently as if to say ‘any more questions?’ you thank the General before heading off to the Sick Bay. 

A headache begins to brew within the middle of your head as you grit your teeth. Pages gripped tightly in one hand, the other clenches into a fist. Deep breaths are necessary for relaxation, you tell yourself. This is such a menial task! Why can’t there be directions clearer than day on the report? You don’t see why there always seems to be miscommunication about this ship. Hoofing this report across the entirety of this ship better be worth it. 

You have yet to meet the Commander, though you’ve seen him lurking sullenly around the Command Bridge. He’s tall, though perhaps his boots help to prop him up? you haven’t ever spoken to him, so this should be interesting. Of course, you know all of the rumors surrounding him, yet, you decided upon hearing them that you would judge him for yourself… well, if you ever got the chance. At this moment though, it is hard to think of the Commander in a good light considering he is the reason you’ve been trekking all over this forsaken ship, for what? To sign a few papers to approve of an update in the System Controls programming? Ridiculous, you’d say.

Reaching the Medical Bay you feel as though you need to sit for a few minutes. This ship is far bigger than the ones you had been on during training, hence, walking this much is a task you’re still getting used to. Poking your head into the room, you call out to the nurse. “Excuse me? Have you seen the Commander?” The nurse shakes her head with a pitiful smile. Taking a deep breath, you let out a big huff of air. 

“Is everything okay?” the nurse asks, worriedly, starting to get up from her seat behind the desk. 

You want to yell. You _want_ to scream. This whole day has been nothing but getting shuffled and herded from one place to another without any success of finding the one person you need. Not being able to withhold it anymore, your anger boils over and you yell. “Has anyone seen the Commander?!” Looking up at the ceiling with eyes closed out of frustration, a hand touches your shoulder. 

“I have.” Retracting from the touch, hand racing to hold your chest as a gasp escapes you. Trying to catch your breath, you put your hands on your knees before finally standing to meet the eyes of the person who dared frighten you. Gaze rising, you nod your head with an embarrassed smile on your lips. Of course, it is the Commander himself. Looking up to where his eyes should be, you take a moment to remember why you’re even here. Opening your mouth to speak, the Commander beats you to it. “Follow me,” he demands before gesturing to the nurse. 

The Commander sits at an examination table where the nurse reads over his file. She tells him that her assistant–a droid–will be cleaning and removing dead skin from his scar today. You don’t know what followed but trying to focus on the details of the room as this isn’t any of your business and you know better than to pry. Raising his hands to his helmet, a hiss of air emits from it as he begins to remove it. You’re gonna see his face! Eyes widening with an uncertainty of if you should even be seeing this, you figure he wouldn’t have you here if he cared otherwise. Shaking his head of helmet hair, he sets it down beside him on the examination table.

Surprised by how much hair he has been hiding underneath his helmet the whole time, your mind goes blank as you see his face, gaze rising to meet your own. The nurse leaves but you pay no mind as you can’t help but think he’s beautiful, even with the black line of a scar that runs down his face. “Now why were you so desperate for my attention, Officer?” He beckons for you to tell him your name, this you pick up on. A shy smile graces your lips at the way he isn’t being short with you like the other higher-ups.

“Officer, L/N. Y/N L/N.” Bringing your free hand up, you offer it to him. The tension seems to rise as he stares at your hand unobliging in your silent offer. Clearing your throat, you rock back on your heels while explaining. “I just… you wouldn’t believe the day I’ve had! I-”

“Why do I care?” 

“Well, I haven’t gotten there yet, but anyway, I wouldn’t say I’m desperate for your attention.” 

“You acted otherwise” 

Stumbling for words, you can’t help but smile at the way it seems like he’s stumped you. Swallowing, you continue, “I’ve been looking for you all day.”

“It’s night” 

“You know what I mean!” Reaching up, you lightly shove him without thinking. Immediately realization dawns on you that what you’d just done might’ve been inappropriate. Deciding the best maneuver is to proceed casually, you continue speaking. “I’ve been sent from department to department because,” you mumble under your breath while shaking your head, ’ _some people are incompetent_ ’. Returning your gaze to his curious one, you speak. “These reports need your approval before they can be set in motion. Of course, that’s also what they told me about the Systems Control Officer, and then General Hux, yet he told me to find you, so here I am!” Bringing the papers up from resting at your side, you hold them out to him. 

“It seems Hux is being lazy, as usual.” Unsure of whether he’s joking or not, you decide not to laugh, though the comment is amusing to think about.

“So… if you just sign it I can leave you be? Unless you need me for something?” 

“I do need you for something. I will sign this as soon as I’m done here.” Eyes shifting to the small floating orb that is the nurse’s assistant, you see that it’s not even close to halfway done with taking care of the Commander. 

“Okay, Commander. Whatever you need. Though I do need to make it back to Communications before it gets too late,” mumbling the last part to yourself, you wonder what time it is. 

Time seems to pass by slowly, the Commander still having not requested anything of you. Waiting beside him, you smile at the small flying droid, something you hadn’t ever seen before despite knowing there are droids of all kinds. Taking a moment to glance over at him, you hope you’re not too apparent in the way you’re staring at the Commander. He’s far younger than you’d thought, though it seems the First Order likes having young people in their reserve.

“Why are you staring?” He sounds annoyed, and your eyes fall to your intertwined hands lying on your lap. Surely, admitting that your superior is handsome is an obvious malpractice at best.

 Deciding to tell a half-truth, you speak up. “I was just wondering how you got your scar? I know you’re supposedly one of the best fighters in the First Order so you probably go on a lot of missions. Do you get to see a lot of different worlds?” Turning your head upward to your left to look at him, his attention is now on you.

Clearing his throat, he speaks quietly. “Yes. It was in battle.” Pausing, you wait for him to tell you more, “You’re new here?” Nodding in response he does the same as if acquiring new recruits is something uncommon around here. “Well, you know that we are in the midst of a war. I’m assuming you were not stationed on Starkiller Base, then?”

Oh. Starkiller Base. “No! But I’ve heard stories about what happened there. Did you guys really turn the planet into a weapon?” You think you see the corner of his lips twitch, almost as if you were going to elicit a smile from him.

“Yes. Well, when the base was collapsing. I went after the intruders and this is a reminder.” His expression turns grim, and you feel bad that your choice in topic seemed to bring up hard memories. 

“Well, you win some and you lose some. Right? The fight’s not over and I bet you’ll get your revenge… if, that’s what you want. Don’t lose hope.” Placing your hand atop his which lay in his lap, you give him a sympathetic smile before retracting your hand. He swallows and doesn’t respond, leaving you to look at the clock and notice the time. Your shift will be up in an hour or so and you still need to square everything away. 

Sliding off the table from beside him, you turn to face him. “Commander? I have to go. I know you said you needed me for something, but my shift will be over in an hour and I still haven’t gotten this report to Systems Control.” Searching his face for something more than a stoic expression, you notice conflict within his eyes. Not knowing how to interact with him, you quickly add on, “Not that I haven’t had a good time talking to you! I’d still love to hear about all the planets you’ve gotten to visit. I’ve always wanted to go to a Paradise Planet myself. Do they even exist? Who knows?! I’ve really only ever heard the myths, you know?”

Picking up the papers resting by his right, the Commander takes a pen out from one of his pockets as he signs the paperwork. Handing the paperwork back to you, the feel of his hands brushing against yours makes your heart race as you accept them. “Thank you, Commander.” Turning to leave, his voice draws you back. 

“It’s Kylo. You can call me Kylo, Y/N.” His lips curl in as he gives you a swift nod. A genuine smile spreads across your lips as now you have a face to the name. “They’re real.”

“What?”

“The Paradise Planets. They’re real.” 

Excitement bubbling up at this information, your smile widens to show your teeth. “Well, Kylo, I guess you’ll have to tell me about them sometime then.” Turning to leave once more, you quickly look over your shoulder to add, “I like it by the way. Kylo. It’s a nice name.” 

Happiness floods your heart as you clutch the papers to your chest. You don’t know the last time you’ve felt happy within the First Order, yet, knowing you’ve made a new friend is a good feeling. Despite it taking forever, you’re glad you met the Commander.


End file.
